


【源声】一辆双A车

by cici_YS



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cici_YS/pseuds/cici_YS
Relationships: 崔始源/金钟云 - Relationship, 源声
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	【源声】一辆双A车

他们俩在房间里，Alpha难得一见的发情期勾起了另一个Alpha的信息素。

两股凶猛的味道在空气里碰撞，两人对峙，发情的是金钟云，他的眼睛比崔始源还要红，浑身皮肤泛起淡淡的粉色。

对于崔始源来说，金钟云的味道无疑比他稀薄，但无孔不入，冷冷的压迫感，像冰天雪地的森林。

他决定纵火，把整片森林都烧干净。

崔始源上前走了好几步，金钟云的眼睛几乎要滴血，却因为Alpha的自尊心和发情期的不受控而不肯挪步。

崔始源抬手捏住金钟云的后颈，金钟云上来就是一脚，直接把崔始源踹倒在地，他冲过去按住他，低头疯了似的啃食他的唇。崔始源尝到了一丝血味，那是不同于他们信息素的第三种味道，违和而激烈，轻而易举激发了他的好胜心。他回应起金钟云，把那人的舌尖也咬破。

金钟云眼神一沉，撩起崔始源的衣服对着他的腹肌又亲又咬，双手忙着解他的皮带。崔始源也不客气，直接把信息素完全释放，整个屋子里都是爆炸的烟草味，雪松的清香在其中若有若无。

金钟云一顿，他的怒意被另一个Alpha勾起，手上的动作更加具有攻击性，皮带勒得双手通红，崔始源的腰身似乎都脱离了地板。

崔始源忍无可忍，拽住金钟云的头发就把人往后拉，迫使对方露出线条优美脆弱的洁白脖颈，他的鼻息喷洒在其上，惹来手上人一阵疯狂的颤栗和反抗。

崔始源微微一笑，手上更加用力地遏制金钟云的动作，低头一口咬住他颈上的皮肉，用牙来回摩挲。这样的动作在任何动物之中都是臣服者与被臣服者的证明。

感觉自己被侮辱的金钟云忍不住发出一声嘶哑的吼叫，崔始源感受到齿间那人喉结的滚动与震颤，心下一动，松开用力的牙齿，用唇轻轻吻上那暧昧的齿痕。

金钟云见崔始源动作渐柔，便打算趁其不备直接把人再次按倒，却不料那人钳制着他的力气竟丝毫不减，扣住他双腕的左手甚至要把掌下的骨节折断。

崔始源的目光在金钟云精致的五官上来回逡巡，他有一双适合泛着泪光的眼，一挺皱起来分外可爱的鼻，一张会发出悦耳叫声的嘴，还有一条嫣红柔软的舌。

他想看他在他身下高潮时哭喊着伸出红舌索吻的样子。于是崔始源动了，他放开金钟云的发，转而控制住他的腰身，右腿一蹬，便翻身把那个罂粟似的美人压在了身下。

“滚、滚开！”金钟云有气无力地反抗，倒更像是欲擒故纵的勾引。

崔始源展颜一笑，温柔得几乎要让金钟云忽略抵在他小腹上的硬热。他用舌去引诱金钟云耳垂上的银制耳环，又往上在秀气的耳骨撩拨。

金钟云只觉得耳畔的濡湿像一把燎原的火，烧得他魂不守舍，连信息素都没了冷漠。他感觉到崔始源舌尖的进进出出，多么明显又情色的暗示，身下的燥热也因此更胜一筹。

“哥，你发情了。”崔始源用一双黑白分明的眼看他，纯真又淫邪，“让我来帮你就没事了，乖。”

金钟云被气得两耳嗡嗡作响，用细长的双腿奋力攻击崔始源。

崔始源轻叹一声：“哥不乖。”说着便一把拽下金钟云的裤子，将手握住早已耸立的物什。他的手大而有力，常年写字磨出的老茧疯狂地挑战金钟云的忍耐度。

金钟云从未想过他会被同样是Alpha的崔始源按在地板上，甚至毫无还手之力地任他亵玩。心理和生理的双重刺激让他不由得低低呻吟，崔始源贴近他的脸，疯狂吮吸他口中的津液，腾出的一只手由金钟云衬衫衣摆探入，在他乳尖色情地揉捻。

“哥，爽就叫出来。我喜欢。”崔始源含着金钟云柔软的舌尖，含糊道。

金钟云的感官被这场性事无限放大，他似乎能够听见唾液交换声、崔始源的双手与他的敏感部位亲昵的皮肉摩擦声，而最明显的，还要数他喉间反复吞吐的呻吟。

崔始源手下的动作越发猛烈，灭顶的快感像几乎盈满水池的水，下一秒就要溢出。而这时，崔始源却停下了他右手的动作，深深地看着面色潮红的金钟云，对视着，用舌尖舔舐马眼处，再让湿暖的口腔包裹住那根硬热。

金钟云被眼前的场景惊愕得大脑一片空白，他沉沦在崔始源黑亮的眼瞳里，溺死在崔始源绯红的眼尾处。他射在了崔始源嘴里，伴随着粗重的喘息，他脱力地瘫倒在地，高潮的余韵让他不由自主地闭眼休憩。

可崔始源并没有打算就此放过他，处于发情期的Alpha如果不能经历一场酣畅淋漓的性爱是没有办法安全度过发情期的，于是崔始源用手接住了吐出的精液，送到金钟云的后穴，轻轻涂抹在穴口周围的褶皱上。

Alpha体力恢复得过于迅速，回过神来的金钟云登时怒火中烧，一拳便擂在了崔始源俊俏的脸蛋上。他下手向来狠厉，当下受发情期影响，又被Alpha之间不可控的生理相斥控制，一拳下去竟把崔始源砸出了一口血，高大的身子也失了重心跌在一旁，未来得及涂抹在穴口的白浊洒了一地，刺眼而暧昧。

饶是崔始源修养再好也不能在此刻把控住自己的脾气，他也怒了。信息素变本加厉地被释放，金钟云几乎要从中闻到火星擦出的硝烟味，但他并不因此畏惧，反而恶狠狠地与崔始源对视，像一匹暴怒中的狼。

僵持中，崔始源先动了，他迅速起身强迫金钟云也站立，而高潮过后的金钟云显然没有适应酥软的双腿，加之崔始源用力实在太猛，一个不留神他便被甩在了墙上。

崔始源欺身上前，浑身上下紧紧地贴住金钟云，连最私密的部位也严丝合缝。趁着金钟云尚未回过神，崔始源隔着裤子恶劣地去顶弄金钟云闭合的穴口，又迅速把金钟云的脸按在墙壁上，不给他再反抗的机会。

金钟云挣扎得厉害，套在身上的宽大衬衫不断摇摆，像摇曳的水草，隐隐能够窥见其下曲线的姣好。

崔始源胯下胀痛得厉害，便不再思索，强制地将手指送进金钟云口中探取他所需要的润滑，顺便夹住那条灵活的舌逗弄了好一番。

饶是有津液的滋润也无法弥补Alpha生来的甬道窄小，扩张进行得比崔始源意想之中更加艰难。他指上的动作已经极致温柔，却还是惹得金钟云一身香汗淋漓，过于不适的胀痛感让后者煞白了一整张漂亮脸蛋。

崔始源看着心疼不已，凑过去细细密密得从额头吻到下巴，再反复啄亲着金钟云柔软的嘴唇。

突如其来的温情让处于崩溃边缘的金钟云莫名鼻酸，他带着鼻音黏糯地喊人：“始源……！”

崔始源听闻下意识地拧紧双眉，忙温声安慰：“没事没事，一会儿就不难受了。哥放轻松。”

手指的进入越发艰涩，金钟云疼得踮起脚尖就要往上窜，四肢颤得不成样子，脆弱部位撕裂般的疼痛感让他没有心思再去反抗崔始源，反而将这人当做了唯一的依靠，在欲海沉浮中唯一能栖息的小舟。

他被崔始源轻轻揽在怀里，蝴蝶骨贴在崔始源厚实的胸膛，亲密无间得连心跳都像是同一频率。

一指逐渐能够自由出入，见金钟云面色稍霁，崔始源决定乘胜追击地加上第二根手指。再一次被疼痛侵犯的金钟云差点落下泪来，看不见崔始源脸庞的不安感让他格外紧张，但他此时根本吐不出一句完整的话，只好抓住崔始源结实的小臂送到嘴边咬住。

待第二根手指已被适应时，崔始源的左手早就青紫交横鲜血淋漓。崔始源没有停下，他感受着空气中两股信息素的暴戾，红着眼又送了一根手指进去。金钟云宛如一只濒死的天鹅，扭曲着修长的脖颈向他索吻。

太疼了，那种疼痛让他连呼吸都带着血腥气。

“进来！”金钟云含满一双眼泪，却强硬地命令他。崔始源愣了愣，沉默地将裤子脱下，用柱身在微张的穴口处前后摩擦，坏着心眼不肯听话。

金钟云气他关键时刻的折磨人，咬紧牙关挤出警告：“崔始源！”被威胁的人只觉得心头被小猫挠了一爪子，用鼻尖抵在他的耳廓，极度轻柔地“嗯”了一句。

被这句回应轻易捏住命门的金钟云有太多话捂在心口，最后蹦出舌尖的却只有软化的“始源，你抱抱我”。

这一回崔始源如他所愿地将他翻转过来面对自己，他的小哥哥妩媚多情，素日里气场最足的Alpha，在他面前却心甘情愿放低自己。

崔始源沉默地抱起金钟云，让他用双腿盘住他的腰身，以墙壁为倚靠，缓慢而吃力地进入他的身体。

毕竟第一次扩张，做得实在不算合格，这让双方都有些吃力。他们通红着眼睛撕咬啃食对方，卓越的嗅觉使他们无法忽略结合处传来的血腥气。Alpha之间的结合宛如一场远古时代的部落战争，充满了血腥与暴力。

崔始源用力箍紧金钟云的腰，开始疯狂地朝里顶弄。金钟云随着崔始源的动作上下起伏，被征服的羞耻和无法忽视的疼痛迫使他伏在崔始源宽阔的肩头留下伤口和泪水。

甬道渐渐被打开，抽插越发轻松起来，金钟云所有的情绪终于在崔始源顶到某一点时爆发出来。

崔始源敏锐地察觉出金钟云身体的变化，便开始变换角度全心全意往一个方向进攻。金钟云被如暴风骤雨般的攻势击打得毫无招架之力，浓度再次上升了一个层次的雪松气息和唇间毫不遮掩地叫喊交织迸发而出。

敏感点不断地被关照，从未有过的快感成为了最好的催泪剂，金钟云失神地承受着这一切，低头准确地封住崔始源的唇，再也盛不住泪水的眼眶将液体递给了崔始源鼻梁上的小痣，顺着他英挺的线条滑下，缠绵悱恻。

“哥，你是我一个人的Omega。”夹杂着粗重喘息的声音在金钟云耳边炸开，体内的性器居然又达到了更深的地方。被这般欺负之下，金钟云险些气得发昏，张嘴就猛力咬在崔始源侧颈，一点情面也不留，像是为了报复他先前对他的所作所为。

崔始源来不及在意这些，他的前进遇到了困难，不得不专心用力顶弄数下意欲破开阻碍。金钟云的反应却颇令人意外，他身体的温度剧增，变成了一块烫手的美玉，唇齿也没了衔住崔始源的力气，只有动听的呻吟在其中婉转成歌。

电光石火间，崔始源明白他到达了Alpha已经退化的生殖腔，身上的人泪水涟涟，他却只想看他再疯狂的样子，于是深入。

金钟云那根在二人腹间摩擦的性器达到了临界点，白浊喷洒在双方的胸膛和脸上。

崔始源笑了笑，轻柔地吻去金钟云脸上突兀的白点，认真又肉麻地询问他爱不爱他。金钟云抿唇不语，一副誓死不从的模样，乌黑的发贴在汗涔涔的脸上，衬得他格外好看。

见此情状，崔始源当即将人抵在墙上疯狂地操弄起来，大开大合，整根出入，刺激得身下人头皮发麻，直到金钟云实在受不了地喊出了“我爱你”，崔始源才得逞似的全部射在了里面。


End file.
